What on earth is the world coming to?
by Sinthetic Angel
Summary: AU Ikari meets Sena, where will it lead him?.
1. Chapter 1

My second Eyeshield fic yay! This one has someone who needs much love and I might even continue it but it depends on what you guys think so make sure you review! For now it's a drabble but I hope you enjoy anyway.

Time: Ten minutes

Pairing: None, yet

Author: Sinthetic Angel

Disclaimer:- No own, no sue, me broke already.

_**What on earth is the world coming to?**_

Ikari Daigo was a thug. A bonefide, beat you up in a back alley because you looked at my chains in a funny way, juvenile delinquent. He was rough, he was tough and he was feared by every member of Ojou primary school (1), teachers included. Girls, boys, teachers, older kids, younger kids and kids from other schools all ran in fear when they heard the merry jingle of his chains. That is how feared he was. Older kids running from a short but muscular six year old was pathetic but there had been one boy a few weeks ago that merely smiled at Ikari and declared that his chains were "The coolest thing he'd ever seen".

It had stumped Ikari. The boy was about five. A year younger than him, small, thin as a twig and about as muscley as a rubber band. Intrigued Ikari had asked the boy his name, Kobayakawa Sena, student of Deimon primary, just moved in to the neighbourhood after daddy got transferred. Honestly, you ask for a name and get a life story. Ikari had then promptly asked Sena why he wasn't scared or at least a little intimidated. The answer he received was short, sweet, to the point, completely honest and sincere.

"You haven't hurt me yet"

Ikari was flabbergasted and through his shock he did the only thing he could think of. He asked Sena if he wanted to play. So now here he was three weeks later, waiting for Sena to get out of school so they could go and play on the jungle gym in the park. Honestly, what on earth was the world coming to?

**A/N: 1. In case you don't know how it works in England a primary school is for 4 to 11 year olds.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1Seen as I have been persuaded to continue this story you can have chapter 2, longer this time.

Time: An hour

Pairing: None, yet

Author: Sinthetic Angel

Disclaimer: No own, no sue, Ikari stole my money.

_**What on earth is the world coming to**_

_**Chapter 2 - Happy Birthday Sena.**_

Ikari Daigo was by nature a proud person and since he had made a new friend in Kobayakawa Sena nearly two years ago he had been as proud as can be. Nothing however could compare to the pride he was feeling today. It was a snowy 21st of December and the snow laced the ground like a blanket, something to snuggle up in and drink hot chocolate in whilst a cheesy movie played in the background. It was also Kobayakawa Sena's seventh birthday and the day of his first fight and victory. Forget the book on American Football that Ikari had found for Sena, this called for a special present and as Sena sat in the snow, catching his breath whilst blood dribbled from the face of his unconscious victim dying the snow a cherry colour, Ikari unwrapped the chain from around his right fist. It was the first chain he had claimed as a prize from his fights and so it was special to him.

As Sena stood and smiled Ikari motioned him over. Curious the smaller boy walked forward, his expression a mix of apprehension and slight confusion. Ikari chuckled to himself and started to wrap the chain around Senas right shoulder, crossing it at the back and wrapping it around his left shoulder to form a sort of sleeveless chain jacket. He smirked to himself at the expression of complete and utter shock on Senas face before he started to walk away. Sena with his speed soon caught up and no words were needed to validate how proud Ikari was.

The small brown haired boy had come a long way from the simpering scaredy cat that jumped at every shadow. Daily spars with Ikari and light weight training had filled the boy out somewhat but he was still small and thin, which made the muscle he did possess even more impressive. Sena had even started running, no prompting from Ikari needed once he revealed his dream of being a star running back for the NFL or Japanese Pros. Unfortunately Sena still had the habit of being a gofer but Ikari was doing his damndest to break it, even if they were at different schools.

This fight was a step in the right direction though, the bully that picked on Sena sure made a mistake as the brown haired boy took him down easily, using his speed to add power to his punches and dodging attacks with ease. It wasn't every day that an eleven year old got flattened by a seven year old and Ikari wished he had a camera, it was a Kodak moment alright. Obviously Ikari was doing something right and the knowledge Sena had picked up from the white haired boy made both of them feel proud. The little shrimp was a fast learner and Ikari couldn't be happier about that fact as they walked down the street, a slight swagger to Sena now as they jingled in sync with each other.

"You need a nickname Sen."

"Not yet I don't Ikari, that was my first fight after all."

"Yeah but you were amazing. The loser couldn't even touch you, you didn't get a scratch! You're a speed demon, untouchable……like Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Ikari could see Sena shake his head from the corner of his heavily lined eye but Ikari wasn't taking no for an answer. He slung an arm over the smaller boys shoulders and started gesturing wildly with an arm as others who knew him cleared a path.

"You could be so amazing Sen! Just imagine what this will do for your football training as well! No one will be able to touch you, you'll be a Ghost, vapour in your enemies hands! They'll think they have you and then BAM! TOUCHDOWN!"

"Ikari you're getting excited again."

"So what? I'm allowed, your first victory, Kobayakawa "The Ghost" Sena! That's it it's perfect, The Ghost and Prison Chain Ikari a formidable duo and once you get in to Ojou Private High we'll be even more unstoppable!"

"If you say so Ikari."

"Well I do say so and I'm always right."

Ikari started laughing as Sena shook his head in exasperation. No matter how much he denied it though Sena was excited as well. Ikari was his brother and brothers stuck together, no matter what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Wooo on to chapter three seen as I was bored as hell at work and thinking that Ikari was uber cute. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed and liked my idea and the uh uniqueness of it. This goes out to you, much love to all.

Time: Two hours (give or take an hour due to interruptions)

Pairing: None, yet

Author: Sinthetic Angel

Disclaimer: No own, no sue or Ikari gonna get you.

_**What on earth is the world coming to?**_

_**Chapter 3 - Welcome to Ojou…….or not.**_

Ikari Daigo was furious. He was angry beyond belief and words and he was taking that anger out on anyone and everyone that even so much as thought the word Ojou. Sena had studied like an absolute maniac, even going as far as missing their weekly movie and snacks night, all so he could join Ikari at the famous school. It wasn't that Sena hadn't passed the entrance exams, on the contrary he had done well, beating Ikaris score by a good margin and landing in the top ten percent. It was the parents. Senas parents to be exact. After celebrating with Ikari in their usual fashion, finding someone who thought they could beat up the smaller boy easily and then beat the offenders to a pulp before taking their money and catching a movie, his parents had told Sena that they couldn't afford Ojous fees and so he would have to go to his back up school. Deimon Private High School.

It all seemed legit and even though Sena was disappointed, his puppy eyes out in full force trying to persuade his parents, there wasn't really anything that could be done. They had gone their separate ways, sure in the knowledge that they could always hang out after school, even if their little fantasy of attending the same school wasn't possible. It was only on a whim however that Ikari had stopped at a library and commandeered a computer for half an hour. He needed to do some research on statistics for his Phys Ed homework, limits of the human body, and figured now would be as good a time as any. That had led him to Ojou and Deimons websites to look up the sports teams statistics in order to compare them to both each other and the statistics the teacher had given him. He could only guess as to why he chose those particular schools but as he browsed through the sites something caught his eye and left him shocked and annoyed. Ojous entrance fee was cheaper than Deimons. It made sense though, Ojou was a popular school and got funding through sports wins and such which made it cheaper for parents but Deimon…Deimon was a nothing school, barely surviving on the entrance fees it charged as they had no exceptional section of the school from which to draw funds. It could only mean one thing, Senas parents had lied so that they could separate the two of them.

So here he was, beating the crap out of some punks who thought they were special in some way or another, all in a bid to release his anger. Satisfied he let the last punk drop from the end of his fist and adjusted his chains nonchalantly with a sinister sounding jingle. He could feel someone behind him but unusually they didn't feel like a threat and actually felt calming. That meant it could only be one person and as Ikari turned around his suspicions were confirmed. Small boy, brown hair, big eyes hidden behind bangs that could make him look cute or sinister depending on the situation and a deceptively skinny but quite muscular frame. There was a bag slung over his shoulder, his middle school outfit crinkling where the ever present chain jacket circled his shoulders.

"They lied Ikari."

"Yeah, they did."

As they left the alley and Ikaris victims behind they chatted about nonsensical things, colours, sounds, who was the best at what sport and desperately tried to avoid the subject of Ojou, unless they were using it to fuel their anger on some unsuspecting victim in a back alley. It was just as they had finished gifting retribution to four boys that they heard it, that word, Ojou. Sena was gone before Ikari could blink, the emotions rattling around Senas head obviously clouding his judgement for him to rush in blindly, and as he raced around the corner to join his friend his blood boiled. Three boys stood there and Sena was in the grip of a muscular yet surprised looking boy, all five foot one lifted off the ground by a single arm around the waist. Ikari was impressed and shocked, the boy had kept up with Senas speed and he was sure that no one could do that, not to mention the timing in order to hit Sena just right and lift him. It worried Ikari, though he would never admit it out loud, that his small friend had landed himself in trouble because of how upset he was and his lack of control over his anger. Ikari had the same problem but right now he had to help so he let his anger take control.

With a shout of rage Ikari launched himself at the most muscular boy, deeming him the biggest threat after the boy holding Sena up. To his surprise the punch was stopped with a single hand and although the other boys hair was ruffled a little there seemed to be no actual damage. In fact he was laughing, laughing like he'd just been given candy and picking his nose with his free hand.

"Hahaha! Speed and Power! You're an Ojou student so you should join our Amefuto team! Hahaha!"

Out of the corner of his eye Ikari saw Sena droop at the mention of the Amefuto team and then resume his struggles with vigour, even though the boy easily kept him pinned and the other boy, some blonde haired pretty boy, tried to calm Sena down. With a blink the white haired delinquent realised that the muscular boy was leading him down the street, arm slung around his shoulders like they were friends or something as Sena followed, now calm but glaring heatedly from beneath his bangs at his former captor.

"My name is Ootawara Makoto! These are my friends Sakuraba Haruto and Shin Seijuro!"

He was picking his nose again, it was disgusting but Ikari had to admit he admired if not respected Ootawara Makoto simply because his punch had been stopped so easily. He nearly jumped as Sena appeared next to him.

"Ikari I'm going home."

"Hey wait, aren't you gonna come to my place? You have your bag and everything."

Sena shakes his head and Ikari realises with a jolt that being around the Ojou students, amefuto players no less, wasn't making the petite brunette feel any better at all. He nodded in understanding, no words needed, as Sena shot off, kicking up dust and cutting between the crowd with liquid ease. A muffled gasp made him turn to look at Shin, who was looking at the retreating figure almost hungrily.

"I knew he was fast but to be able to cut like that…does he play Amefuto?"

Ikari sneers and his chains jingle angrily as he addresses Shin.

"Yeah but he has to go to Deimon because his folks don't like me and don't want him near me."

The boys surrounding Ikari nod their heads as if they don't want Sena near him either. It makes Ikari bristle but with Ootawara there he couldn't lay in to the pretty boy and Mr. Stoic in order to teach them a lesson. Mr. Stoic, as he was now nicknamed in Ikaris mind, seemed to be deep in thought about something and eventually decided to speak up as they passed the arcade.

"If you stop fighting then Takami-san could get your friend in to Ojou to be with you. We could then use him as our running back."

Ikari looked at Shin, disbelief evident on his face. Could they really do that? Get Sena in to Ojou and in to the Amefuto team as the running back? It would be a dream come true, especially for Sena. Ever since they'd watched that Eagles-Steelers game when they were younger Sena had been hooked and had wanted the position of running back for the Ojou White Knights. All Ikari had to do was stop fighting, easier said than done. It was his anger outlet, his kick in the crotch to the world in general for being so shitty but maybe, maybe he could kick the world in the crotch through Amefuto.

"Deal but you have to let me join the Amefuto club as well."


	4. Chapter 4

On to the next chapter. I don't really have much to say about this chapter except it was rattling in my head and refused to let me write anything else so I apologise if it's crappy. Reviews are welcome. VERY welcome. I don't want any Flames but constructive criticism is always a help.

Time: Dunno didn't count

Pairing: None, yet

Author: Sinthetic Angel

Disclaimer: No own, No sue or…..um…..just don't cause I'm piss poor anyway.

_**What on earth is the world coming to?**_

_**Chapter 4 - Mamori-neechan?**_

Ikari felt smug. After talking to the Amefuto players from Ojou and meeting the oh so confident Takami he was pretty sure that they could actually get Sena in to the school and on to the team. The coach was already foaming at the mouth at the possibility of gaining a player faster than Shin Seijuro, throw Ikari in to the mix and he now had a boosted offence and defence…..if the plan works that is. Although Ikari had to admit that he resented the fact the Coach had called him insane and overly violent before wrapping him in chains to keep him still. That was a small thing though. The important thing was that Sena made it to Ojou today for his sports scholarship interview. Glancing at his watch the semi-Goth delinquent cursed and sped up. If they wanted to actually make the interview on time then he had to haul ass and get to Senas pretty damn quick.

Made it. Home, more commonly known as Ojou campus, to Senas in a record half an hour. Sure he'd run and caught two trains but boy was he tired. He'd run up Senas street like a hell hound was on his heels, less worried about time and more excited about the interview. Straightening up Ikari caught his breath, checked his clothes and then rang the door bell. It was rude to show up unannounced but Ikari did it anyway. He was a delinquent, it was part of the image and probably part of the reason that Senas parents, his mother Mihae especially, didn't like him much. Finally the door opened and Ikari put on his most dashing smile, only to have it drop at the sight of a brown haired, blue eyed girl.

"Who the hell are you? Where's Sena?"

"Why do you want to know? Are you bullying Sena?"

Ikari actually snorted before he pushed past the girl, leaving her looking shocked and appalled before he slipped off his shoes and threw them hastily in to the shoe holder. He trudged to the bottom stair and made himself comfortable before leaning back and shouting.

"Sena! Oi Sena! Get your ass down here we got somewhere to be!"

He waited until Senas head appeared over the banister, a green blazer wrapped around his shoulders with a white shirt and black tie.

"The fuck? That Deimon shit doesn't suit you, makes you look like a zombie, all that green. Hurry up and change we have an appointment."

Ikari only got a small smile in reply before the brown haired chibi disappeared in to his room where there was a crash, which caused the girl to panic and Ikari to raise an eyebrow. Sena re-appeared a moment later in stylish torn jeans, didn't Ikari get him those last Christmas? A thin black sweater complete with his chain jacket finished off the look of bad ass but cute delinquent.

"Sena are you alright? What was that crash?"

"I'm fine Mamori-neechan but I have to go now."

"Mam….ori…..nee…chan….?"

The white haired delinquent sighed with a quiet jingle of chains. This was Mihaes work. Only she could find a mother hen figure almost exactly like herself. Someone who still saw Sena as the scaredy cat five year old that wouldn't say boo to a goose and had to be sheltered from everything scary in the world, up to and including Ikari himself. This would be decidedly difficult. She'd stop them going or make them late and he could not and would not accept that. Scratch that, it wasn't going to happen, no matter how much she tried to talk Sena out of going with him and how many dirty looks she threw he was not leaving this house without Sena and he had fifteen minutes to get him out of there.

He could tell her the truth. She would probably let them go then but he had a feeling she'd tell the kids parents and that wouldn't bode well for anyone. Then again he could lie, tell her it was important and private guy stuff but then she would assume it was relationship related and just have to tag along to add in her two cents of oh so sagely advice. He'd only met the girl a few minutes ago and he already didn't like her. There was only one thing left to do. Yes Sena would get in trouble, yes she would snitch but she wouldn't know where they had gone which was the most important thing. Time for operation "Go to Senas room and sneak out the god damned window."

Looking up at Sena and the "nee-chan" Ikari frowned. She was still talking, what a nag! Taking the initiative the intimidating boy stood, grabbed his shoes and started to make his way up the stairs. They finally noticed him when he was about half way up, their mini argument stopping in mid sentence. He could hear Mamori sigh in what sounded like relief. Apparently she thought she had won, let her keep thinking that, Sena knew him better. Six years as his friend and somewhat student had taught him to read the signs.

"Mamori-neechan why don't you get us some drinks and snacks and we can all play the PS2 in my room?"

Ikari couldn't see but he could guess that she was smiling. His suspicions were confirmed as he rounded the top of the stairs and peeked under the banister. She smiled, nodded and looking inexplicably proud headed in to the kitchen. Obviously she'd been here before, a few times if she was so comfortable going in to Senas kitchen, Mihae again no doubt. Ikari smirked as he saw Sena inch past the kitchen and grab his shoes then inch back again and start up the stairs. Straightening up, Ikari headed in to Senas room, slipped on his shoes and quietly opened the window. He hauled himself out and on to the garage roof in a second without a sound and Sena followed a moment later. They lowered themselves to the ground using the loose brickwork, took a moment to dust themselves off and then set off, at Ikaris full pace, towards the train station.

"Ikari where are we going? What's so important?"

"Ojou. I got you a sports scholarship interview."

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie?"


	5. Chapter 5

Got an extra long chappy for you here, don't ask where it came from. All I know is that this baby was flowing like a river. Thanks to all who reviewed, especially green-road and Arashikaze074. Enjoy.

Time: Three hours

Pairing: None, yet

Author: Sinthetic Angel

Disclaimer: No own, no sue *hugs the Ikari plushie*

_**What on earth is the world coming to?**_

_**Chapter 5 - The Interview.**_

Ikari grit his teeth and looked around at the other student hopefuls gathered by Ojous main gate. With a grunt and a shove he started forwards, elbowing people out of the way as he headed for the registration desk, Sena tagging along behind. What he saw made him grin and it must have been scary because a few people near him suddenly decided they didn't need the scholarship chance and left for home. Taking a quick head count he saw one representative from each sport taught at Ojou, usually the Captain but sometimes the Manager, coupled with their respective coaches. For the Amefuto scholarship it was the Quarter Back and Captain, Takami Ichiro, and the stern and strict Coach Shogun. Catching Takamis eye Ikari moved forward and took a large manila envelope from the tall boy. It had Senas name on it, what was this? Pass the parcel? Regardless Ikari did it anyway and stood silently as the packet was read by his chibi crime partner, Shogun and Takami watching Sena closely as if to see at what point the would break.

"Good job I'm wearing my running shoes. This is more like a sports day than an interview to be honest."

A polite cough made Sena turn his head then look up and a bit further up to the face of Takami Ichiro. Standing at his full height to enforce how important this was he began to explain.

"Each candidate, Kobayakawa-san, has applied for a specific sport and so each club or team have their own methods of choosing the right people for an important responsibility. In the Amefuto club we use the try outs the pros. Use in order to determine position and such."

Sena nodded. He couldn't deny that it was good solid and sports logic and therefore could find no argument. Slipping his chain jacket from his shoulders he passed it over to Ikari, trusting him to look after it, even if he was a little excited…..oh yes that jacket was not going anywhere unless Ikari knew how to use a flaming kick and melt a new set of chains courtesy of the coach that is. Instead he bucked and writhed on the floor.

"Again!?"

"Please behave Ikari, I won't be long, I just have to get padded up and warmed up before I can join the interview."

Around half an hour later it looked like all the other candidates had arrived and Ikari pushed himself to his feet then hopped to the bench as fast as he could. As he sat down and took up his usual past time of chain gnawing he kept one eye on the field, looking for Sena. He soon found him, the smallest on the whole field and yet somehow he looked the coolest with his white and blue jersey, a number Twenty One printed there. He'd even got an Eyeshield, typical Sena. Ikari really did not understand that boy sometimes. He could beat the shit out of kids twice his size yet he shied away from any form of attention and played gofer for the school bullies. When he had confronted Sena about it all he received was a grunt and a quick "It's good training" before he ran off at full speed to do something else.

The chains were hurting his teeth again. Forgetting about them for now he let them drop out of his mouth, where they hit his chest with a dull thud, and focused on the unusual interview. It looked like the first task of the day was weights and Sena did well, benching 65kg, a new record for him. Both Takami and Coach Shogun looked impressed as they kept an eye on Senas progress through the tasks. Basic footwork, catching, strategy, play executions and on and on it went. At some point, Ikari rationalised that he must have fallen asleep because it was dark and something was nudging him, hard, in the ribs, with something pointy. His eyes snapped open and he turned, ready to deal retribution to the brave but foolish person that disturbed his nap. He was beaten to it though.

"Don't snarl at me Ikari. It's the 40 yard dash next and then the last event of the day is a full practice game. Please try and stay awake for it."

"…………Shut up"

"Nice come back"

"Wasn't it though."

Sena walked away laughing to himself and Ikari focused his eyes and ears on the cones set in the middle of the field. He couldn't wait to actually see Senas 40 yard time officially recorded. At a guess Ikari would say it was a 4.3 but judging by Shin-sans reaction it had to be faster, maybe 4.26 or something. Either way he had a while to wait, the other applicants deciding they were going first then were going to be arrogant about their speed. Compared to Senas it was nothing, turtle speed but they were still arrogant, thinking they were fast. One of them even had the nerve to ask why the psycho patients had been let free today when he saw Ikari and would have had his face pummelled if Shogun hadn't got there first and chained Ikari to a tree. Now it was Senas turn to run! As Sena set up Ikari struggled against his bonds, determined and eager to get closer to see it up close. It was only after a few minutes that he realised his struggling was blocking his view and as he relaxed in his bonds he realised he had missed Senas run altogether.

"Ora? Oraa? How could I miss it?!"

Shogun and Takami had seen it though and they were shell shocked. They had the time, their own eyes as evidence and they still couldn't believe it. If Shin was speed of sound then this kid, this kid was speed of light! They couldn't wait to see how he performed in the practice game, it was obvious to anyone who looked at them and as a few members of the Amefuto team jogged past they couldn't believe their eyes at their coaches excitement.

Finally, the team allocations for the practice game where being given out. Ikari felt like falling asleep again after missing Senas run and it was sheer luck he was still awake. It took him a minute to realise something was wrong and when he realised what it was he almost wrenched the tree out of the ground.

"Ora? Coach! What the hell is Sena doing on team B?"

It was left to Takami to wander over and inform Ikari that they were checking Senas ability to work under pressure. According to Takami, if Sena did well in this, even if team B lost, then he would be a definite for the scholarship. He was, in Takamis words "A speed genius perfect for the White Knights offense and it was a good job Ikari had scouted him before Teikoku or Shinryuji could." In the mean time Shogun played referee and Takami made notes on who was doing what, even whilst talking.

Team B to put it bluntly were pathetic. They had no clue about strategy and anything they did gain was thanks to Senas efforts and planning. They couldn't catch, they couldn't pass and they couldn't kick. Who the hell had put these guys up for a scholarship? Sena was tight lipped and his face showed frustration as the ball was snapped to his teams Quarterback. He'd pulled his arm back and let the ball fly only to be fumbled by a receiver and Sena, putting on a quick burst of speed, had managed to catch the ball before it hit the floor, keeping possession and charging in to the end zone, blasting past five scarecrows without sweating.

The game continued in that fashion, Sena the only one to score touchdowns for his team and running around like a blue arsed fly on defense, tackling anyone who had the ball. By the end of the match Ikari honestly thought Sena was about to collapse. He literally drooped, his feet scrapping along the ground like a half dead walking blue and white flower zombie. It wasn't until Sena actually reached the bench that he collapsed in to a sitting position and then collapsed backwards to lay sprawled in the grass. Ikari noted though that Shogun and Takami both looked ecstatic amidst their mutterings about stamina. Now if only they could untie him from the tree he could go and help Sena.

It was a week later that Ikari received an excited phone call from Sena. He'd gotten the scholarship and would be moving in to Ojous dorm the very next week. No matter how much Senas parents did not like Ikari or wanted to separate the pair, not even they could say no to free schooling on a scholarship basis. It was then and there that Ikari Daigo decided Takami Ichiro was a god damned genius. Fuck the Golden Generation. This years Ojou was the best in the schools history.


	6. Chapter 6

Um yeah….I think I might have been drunk or high on sugar when I wrote this. It's kind of a filler comedy chapter but uh anyway enjoy I guess.

Time: An hour

Pairing: Shin/Sena if you squint.

Author: Sinthetic Angel

Disclaimer: No own, no sue um……..I'll send my smelly cheese after you if you do.

_**What on earth is the world coming to?**_

_**Chapter 6 - Welcome to Ojou, mind the fan girls.**_

Ikari huffed as he pulled the last box from the back of the car. Why did the kid have so much crap? What was the point of it? It was a dorm for God's sake, a dorm he had to share no less with none other than Sakuraba Haruto. A very tall second year, receiver for the Amefuto team because of his height, model, teen idol, pop star and the one who calmed Sena down when Shin Seijuro was holding the shrimp in the air. Currently the second year was helping Sena unpack his boxes of crap and get set up ready for school next week. This included a mandatory tour, introduction to Sakurabas friends and fan girls, introduction to the Amefuto team and finally starting training with said team.

If there was one thing both Ikari and Sena couldn't wait for it was training with the Amefuto team. Yes they would be on different ends of the field, practising different things, they had different positions after all, but they would sill technically be training together. What they had both hoped for, what seemed to shatter due to Senas parents, had actually come true and as Ikari hauled Senas box of crap up the three flights of stairs and in to the boys room, he couldn't help but smile.

"That the last one Ikari?"

"Yup. Why've you got so much crap anyway?"

"I dunno. Why do you wear eye make up that makes it look like a spider was squished across your face? Just another one of life's mysteries I guess."

"…………………..I hate you"

The next few days passed in a blur of tours, shaking hands, bowing, screaming fan girls and rigorous training. As soon as Sena had been introduced to the Amefuto team he had been adopted by Wakana Koharu, the teams manager who insisted the "little cutie" call her Koharu-neechan. When Ikari had been introduced a few weeks earlier she had run off and hid behind Ootawara. It hadn't helped that the muscular line man had then laughed his boisterous laugh, picked his nose and loudly announced he was going to fart before doing so and almost knocking the poor girl out with a direct hit of smell. Just because Sena was cute didn't mean he had to have all the luck with the girls right? Either way, Ikari was sure he had luck with girls as well, he just hadn't found one lucky enough yet…….yeah.

The school week was due to start in three days and kids who went home for the holidays were now piling in to the school at an alarming rate. After taking the initiative Sena and Ikari decided to wander down to reception and collect their schedules for the year. On the way there they were met with the strangest sight they had ever seen. Sakuraba Haruto and Shin Seijuro, Shin of all people, were huddled down behind a wall and trying desperately not to be seen. Deciding not to ask, the to delinquents had carried on their walk, only to return a few seconds later and join in the huddling. They understood now. The fan girls were on the prowl and if you knew Sakuraba Haruto it meant danger.

Sakuraba greeted them with a sheepish smile, almost a silent yet embarrassed apology. From Shin they received the usual stoic nod though he did look a little worse for wear, his hooded jacket sleeve ripped at the shoulder seam and his hair more dishevelled than usual. Even so, Ikari was sure Shin was a robot, no emotion on his face no matter what happened and no real interest in anything except Sena but that was just helping the shrimp train in weights and tackles. Ikari still wasn't too happy about that last study though, especially as he was sure he'd seen Shin grope Sena once or twice as he stood from tackling the younger boy. He wasn't jealous or anything but if Sena did turn out to be gay, which was a high possibility, he didn't want him in a relationship with an emotionless, social retard. It would be boring.

Sakuraba had straws. Why did Sakuraba have straws? Oh right, now he remembered, drawing lots to see who would brave the fan girls and retrieve their schedules. Shin, being the oldest, drew first, followed by Sakuraba. They both drew long straws which meant they were safe and it would be down to either Sena or Ikari to risk their lives and sanity for the sake of friendship. No one, not even the Demon of Deimon Hiruma Yoichi, was safe from the Sakuraba fan girls. If they thought you knew their idol or knew you knew their idol then you would get mobbed, repeatedly, continuously, violently and after each time you felt violated. Taking a deep breath Ikari reached out, grabbed a straw and tugged. It was a long straw and the breath he had been holding escaped in a rush of air and soft jingle. This meant however…..

"I-if I die…..Sakuraba-san can have my mp3 player to save him stealing it every morning for his jog. Shin-san can have my Amefuto books and training notes, along with my rough plays. Everything else goes to Ikari j-just please make sure I have a nice funeral. Coffin, flowers, p-priest, the works."

The three boys who were to remain behind the safety of the wall nodded solemnly. It was a possibility, small due to Senas speed, that he would get caught and killed. He was probably more likely to be killed from a stray Amefuto to the temple thrown by Takami-san but preparations would still be made for both rescue and body retrieval. Sena took a big deep breath and then he was gone, a gust of wind the only thing signalling the boys former presence.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

The panicked scream echoed around the campus and it puzzled Ikari how Senas scream could be so, so, so…..girly. Taking a chance the white haired chain delinquent peered around the corner. Sena had been mobbed and shouts of "It's Sakurabas room mate" or "Where is he?" could just be made out in all the chaos. There was a silken sound as Senas shirt came free from his back in pieces and then he was gone again. Ikari vaguely wondered how the speed demon had been caught in the first place but alas it was another fan girl mystery. The girls gave chase as Ikari watched but this time Sena was just too fast and managed to escape to reception, pick up all four schedules and make his way back. True he occasionally had to stuff himself inside a locker to avoid detection but it was a small price to pay.

Sena handed over the schedules shakily, looking traumatised as hell before placing his back against the wall and sliding down it slowly to sit on the floor.

"Sakuraba-kun.."

Senas voice was breathy and weak, matching his visible trauma.

"You should let them chase you more. Good training for you and less trauma for us."

Ikari and Shin nodded in agreement. Selfish? Not at all….just advising our ace receiver on training and stuff…..honest. Ikari was sure this was going to be an interesting year. All Sena was sure of was that he had weird friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my god I am soooo tired. My sleep has been hugely lacking even though I have been tired and only Hiruma has kept me sane…..which is saying something to be honest. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, any plot suggestions are welcome seen as I'm just letting it flow at the moment. Any requests for specific chapters will be considered and most likely used when appropriate. For now though on with the story.

Time: Pffft no idea

Pairings: Slight Shin/Sena, Sakuraba/Sena

Author: Sinthetic Angel

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? I think you all know the drill by now…no own, no sue.

_**What on earth is the world coming to?**_

_**Chapter 7 - Deimon Devil Bats**_

Ikari was excited and therefore chained up next to Sena on the team bus. He vaguely wondered why he had agreed to the card game on the way to their second match of the season, playing with just your mouth was hard. It must have been his good mood on account of the possibility that he and Sena could get their debuts against the Deimon Devil Bats. Their chances increased from the last match, mainly because Shin had been benched. Apparently the Coach didn't like it when video cameras were broken and winning touchdowns missed because of it. So logically the only thing that could really stop them was either Shin being put on the field due to an unknown variable or Deimon were so abysmal that the second string could have taken them out with a sneeze. They were secret weapons after all but they wouldn't be very good secret weapons, or a very good team, if they were needed against lacklustre teams right?

The bus came to a stop and Ikari gratefully spat the cards out of his mouth, one hitting Sakurabas hair and sticking in point first, as he hopped his way down the aisle to the door and hopped all the stairs at once. He was so excited that his chains were jingling quite noisily. It led to a shuffle of movement as soon as everyone had departed the bus and left him sandwiched in between Ootawara and Sena. Not that he minded of course, Sena was his brother and Ootawara was his respected senpai, but seriously how much damage could he do when he was chained and had to hop to get around? With a hop, walk and a jingle they made their way to the changing room and Ikari only noticed Sena had disappeared just before he entered the small room. Wakana was so damned sneaky sometimes, how had he not noticed Sena had been wisked away by her?

Ikari growled and stalked through the hall. He had finally gotten his chains off and slipped away before the Coach could notice, it was kind of nice being able to actually walk. Where was Sena though? He had to change as well didn't he? He would find him and drag him to the changing rooms to get his sorry ass in gear, unless of course Wakana was trying to dress Sena up as a maid again. The white haired delinquent shuddered at the memories and tried to block out the mental recall of Sakuraba getting the largest nose bleed he had ever seen and Shin blushing like a naïve little school girl. It was one hell of a scary thought but it scared him even more to think about how much control the entity known as Wakana Koharu had over Sena. A bully? No problem. An animal? No problem. A teen girl with big teary puppy dog eyes and pouting lips? Big trouble, especially for Sena. Oh, there he was in Ojous school gym uniform, being shown how to use a video camera.

"Ora? Oraa? Sena hurry up and get changed!"

"Relax Ikari. They don't need me for a team like Deimon apparently so there's no point getting changed."

"You're part of the team though!"

"So is Koharu-neechan and she needed someone to film the game so I volunteered."

"You're still a gofer aren't you?"

"NO! I-I mean no, not when it's for my friends and the Amefuto club. Besides Takami-senpai says that if I pretend to be the club secretary and keep my identity secret then the other clubs will stay away from me and won't try to recruit me."

Ikari couldn't argue with that. Takami was a genius after all and was the one who in a roundabout way, after Senas skill and Ikaris recommendation, got Sena in to the school and on to the team. Eventually Ikari shrugged and started walking out of the tunnel to the bench, Sena following behind and fiddling with the camera, muffled curses occasionally reaching Ikaris ears. As they sat down Sena gave a grunt of satisfaction then went ahead with his test record, zooming in on the Devil Bats bench to get a better look at the players.

Demonic blonde haired quarterback, chestnut headed centre that Ootawara had some venture against, plain looking guy that he nearly missed completely, terrified looking guy, demonic doggie, Mamori-neechan.

"Mamori-neechan is on Deimons team."

"Huh? Really? Got any spare windows handy just in case?"

The camera shook as Sena laughed and he had to put it on the floor whilst he controlled himself. Feeling he was alright again after a few minutes he picked the camera back up and resumed his record by browsing through the opponents players. He stopped and blinked twice as a boy with shocking white hair turned his face towards the demon Hiruma Yoichi.

"Hiiiiii?! Riku-nii?!"

The shout had startled Sakuraba who had just taken a seat next to Sena and almost jumped in to the lap of the boy behind him in fright. The rest of the Ojou team had whipped their heads around to see what all the ruckus was about, Ootawara happily eating Shins remaining bento as he shuffled over without his pants and Shin following stoically behind, subtly reminding the older boy about the breeze around his knees. Their secret running back was staring at the video camera in horror and yet somehow it was a happy horror.

"Ora? Sena what's the deal? Someone you knew before or something?"

"You could say that."

Ikari shrugged and started working on his chains again, when he had gotten chained again exactly he couldn't tell you but he was betting Coach had a hand in it as he was currently twirling the padlock key around his finger. At least Ikari was satisfied with Senas answer though. You never ventured in to a past unwilling to be shared after all and seen as he didn't even know who this Riku boy was he thought he was doing pretty well at hiding his curiosity and urge to ask about fifty questions. The rest of the Knights didn't seem to share that opinion though as Ikari was pushed closer and closer to Sena as a result of the huge huddle currently taking place. All forty other players were trying for prime hearing seats and Ikari couldn't help but smile because they'd pushed him in to the best spot unintentionally.

"What do you mean Sena? I mean…the whole shouting thing kind of makes me think you know him."

"I do….Iie I did Sakuraba-kun. His name is Kaitani Riku and he was the fastest in my grade, fastest in my grade school. He was the one who taught me how to run."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"Ora? That Shrimp?"

"Hai, he did it to stop me being bullied but it didn't work."

"Ahaha….Sena….if he, is he…can he, well….is he…..than….faster than you?"

Ikari watched Sena from the corner of his eye as he thought over the question Sakuraba had asked. This was a tough question to answer, Senas brow was creased in concentration like he had a complex mathematical equation in front of him. He hadn't answered yet and it had been approximately five minutes and as the rest of the Knights began to fidget, taking the silence as a bad sign, Sena sighed. Their attention was immediately snapped back to the petite running back but he still didn't speak. Ikari knew this was neither good nor bad, it just was. Sena was unable to lie, a major flaw in Ikaris opinion, and therefore his answer would just be the most likely outcome.

"Yes, at least he should be if he has been training."

Sakuraba paled, Shin looked thoughtful as far as Ikari could tell with the stoic line backer that is and the rest of the Knights looked worried. All except Ootawara who was picking his nose in his usual disgusting fashion and Ikari who had decided to be in denial and instead chose to believe Sena had found a talent in lying.

"Ora? Oraa? No way! You're lying Sena, not a nice joke to play on your nice senpai!"

"It's not a joke Ikari."

"ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!"

"IKARI PUT A LID ON IT! You're benched."

"NO WAY!!!"

Ikari glared and rattled his chains angrily as the Coach walked over to see what all the noise was about. His face was the same as ever as he waited for an explanation, wrinkled and stern with an edge of constipation.

"Ano…you see coach….I…"

"Kobayakawa Sena believes there may be a boy on Demon's team who is faster than he is."

"Sin-san I've told you before, please call me Sena!"

The Coach turned around and gazed out at the Deimon bench. He was trying to spot the possible threat but he had seen all of those players before and knew their statistics, except one. A small white haired boy, and as the build of the player sank in he went to dismiss it from his mind as a possibility, until he looked behind him again. The Deimon number Twenty Nine was about the same build as Sena so he could be the threat quite easily. He didn't like it one bit and even though he knew in his gut that his offensive star in the making was stronger, better and faster than the white haired kid he couldn't help but worry over Shins words. Faster than Sena, possibly, maybe. Excluding Shin and his punishment there was only one thing left to do.

"Sena, get suited up."

"H-hai!"


	8. Chapter 8

Okay this is the next chapter. Once again thanks to all those that reviewed I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapter after this one won't be out until the middle of next week seen as I'm very busy going on courses and meeting famous Japanese Olympians so I hope this satisfies you until then.

Time: Three Hours

Pairings: Slight Shin/Sena

Author: Sinthetic Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own so do not sue or I'll send Takami after you

_**What on earth is the world coming to?**_

_**Chapter 8 - Weapon of Choice**_

Ikari gnawed on his chains harder than he had ever done before. Yes, it was hurting his teeth and no, he didn't care in the slightest. It wasn't fair, not in the least. Sena was sat next to him, suited up and ready to play, his Eyeshield masking his deer in the headlights features. He could tell the running back was nervous, his fists clenched and rigid on his knees, elbows locked like support beams so he wouldn't keel over and a fine trembling in his legs. Even as Shin mumbled in to Senas ear about god knows what it didn't seem to calm the boy, he actually seemed more nervous and Ikari was sure he was blushing. Though admittedly anything Shin was saying was probably more brutally honest than reassuring or flirty, he hoped that was the case anyway. At least Sena would only be playing offense to counter "Riku-nii's" speed and not wearing his legs out playing both.

Ikari tried to keep one eye on Sena and one eye on the field. The result was that he felt like he was trying to walk in two directions at the same time and getting quite a bad headache. Eventually, after seeing that Shin had stopped talking and Sena was calming, he focused his attention on the game and gaped like a fish as Deimon scored a touchdown.

"Ora? Oraa? Impossible! Don't mock us Deimon!"

"IKARI BE QUIET! Shin what do you think?"

There was a minute of silence as Shin studied the Deimon number twenty nine and then formed his words carefully before his deep voice rumbled out of his mouth.

"He is not an amateur. He has played before though he has not had much field experience. Someone has taught him his role and made sure he knows it perfectly though no one has shown him how to use his arms yet. It looks like he is more accustomed to playing Rugby especially with the technique he uses to dodge the defense. His speed however is….he is not as fast as Kobayakawa Sena though his charge is more explosive."

The coach nodded, clearly impressed as Ikari continued to fight against his chains. He soon stopped however as the coach motioned Sena on to the pitch and he took his place behind Takami in the classic I formation. The ball was snapped and Takami raised his arm finding his target, Sakuraba, as Sena ran forwards to play lead blocker. The ball was released with deadly accuracy and Sakuraba barely caught it before hitting the floor and being touched by a Devil Bat. A four yard gain. Ikari could practically feel Senas frown of annoyance, especially as Sakuraba could have gotten to his feet and continued running. Both Ikari and Sena liked Sakuraba, they really did, he was a nice person and fun to hang around. He had talent as well, they just couldn't understand where his talent went when it was an actual game and not practice.

The game continued in that fashion, Ikari getting frustrated on the bench and causing a ruckus whilst Sena got frustrated on the field and fumed in silent anger. Shin had been put back in to the defensive line in order to stop Riku and as Sena sat on the bench he resisted the urge to bang his head against Shins now empty seat. Sakuraba was looking sheepish, probably knowing Sena was frustrated but not knowing what to do in order to help. The chanting and screaming of fan girls wasn't exactly helping Senas mood either, nor was the psychotic jingling and glaring from Senas right. It appeared the Coach had noticed as well but he soon noticed something worse, a sticker on Sakurabas helmet. He started screaming blue murder about desecration and how carelessness causes accidents. Ikari and Sena both tuned him out and watched the game with sour expressions. Sena hadn't had a chance to shine yet and he distantly thought that it would be better just to sit out, he wasn't really getting to play anyway.

It was 21-6 in Ojous favour. Ojou were on the defense and Deimon had eight yards to go to get a touchdown. Sena jumped as the Coach pointed to him and called for a player switch, 21 for 16. Ikari watched as Sena slowly and lazily pulled himself to his feet and made his way on to the field. Shin was by his side almost immediately.

"Kobayakawa Sena.."

"Call me Sena"

The response was almost immediate now.

"We are to use play formation 15."

"Oh good…..okay."

"Kobayakawa what is wrong?"

"Call me Sena! If you can't do that on the field then call me….call me….Eyeshield or something…"

"Very well Eyeshield. What is wrong? Are you angry? Your muscles are very tense."

Sena flushed a bright red. Why was Shin looking at his muscles?!

"No, I'm frustrated Shin-san but hopefully that will change with this next play. So….so let's do our best Shin-san."

Ikari saw Shin nod and Sena visibly relaxed as he took up his position. The ball was snapped to the demonic quarter back and he handed it off to the number twenty nine, Kaitani Riku. Sena moved forward at half pace and as Riku passed the line Sena changed his pace and shot in at an angle towards the white haired boy. Riku spotted him just in time and goose stepped, bucking his body to get out of the way, driving forwards and straight in to the waiting spear tackle of Shin Seijuro. This was their technique, their double team. The team had nicknamed it The Knights Lancer Charge, a run force between two people, their positions interchangeable at any given moment. The defensive version of the Dragonfly and the best part of it was that it looked like a normal play, you never knew when it was going to make an appearance and tear your offense to pieces.

Riku had fumbled the ball, Shins spear tackle cutting through to knock it from his hands. Ikari watched with wide eyes as Sena stretched out his hands, caught the ball just before it hit the ground, tucked it in to his armpit and ran. He was fast and getting faster, catching Deimon by surprise. He veered to the side lines, nearly the whole length of the pitch to run but they couldn't touch him he was just too fast. That Riku kid was up and running after Sena though. Ikari saw Sena glance back then forwards to look ahead, there was a gasp, Sena tried to apply the brakes and then there was a crash as Sakuraba flew from the bench and in to the bench.

It was chaos. The Knights surrounded Sakuraba as Miracle Ito took him to his car. Ikari pushed himself to his feet from his place on the floor, barely having dodged Sakurabas superman attempt and hoped over to Sena, kneeling by him. He was soon joined by Shin who helped Sena sit up. The small boy looked dazed and confused as Shin asked him simple questions, a concussion more than likely. As Shin carried Sena to the bench and Ikari hopped along beside him the Devil Bats used the time to huddle and form a counter attack. The white haired running back kept glancing over though and as Shin removed Senas helmet Ikari blocked the nosey boys view.

"How is he?"

"Sena-kun? Daijoubu ka…"

"Hai Takami-san, Coach I'm okay really…just a little dizzy."

Ikari watched as Coach Shogun looked at Shin and Shin shook his head. No more play for Sena today. It made Ikari think that the collision had been worse than it looked and he was right. The Coach spoke, dragging Ikaris attention to him reluctantly.

"Ikari get him to the changing rooms and get him changed. Shin go with him, we won't need you for the rest of this match they can't catch up in the remaining time."

Shin and Ikari nodded and Shin scooped up the lethargic running back, keeping him shielded from booing Sakuraba fan girls and nosey running backs. The way Shin was holding Sena though….it made Ikari uneasy.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow sorry for the delay guys. This chapter is short mainly due to writers block and having to go back over the manga to decide what's included and where. Anyway enjoy this short thing whilst I work on the next few chapters.

Time: An hour maybe

Pairing: Shin/Sena, Ikari/Sena

Author: Sinthetic Angel

_**What on earth is the world coming to?**_

_**Chapter 9 - Welcome back**_

Ikari wanted to scream. He wanted to throw his head back, raise his arms to the sky and roar out his frustration until his throat was sore and his voice was practically non existent. Unfortunately he couldn't, what with the chains that were really starting to chafe his shoulders and the cramped locker. Whose idea had they been anyway? Oh right Takami's but that was besides the point. He needed his freedom to save Sena from the rampant beasts known as fan girls. If he roared his rage at their behaviour then he couldn't save Sena because then they would know that he was hiding, rather successfully, in Ootawaras locker. If that happened then he'd be dead meat and unable to help Sena. Those fan girls were vicious, especially if they knew you knew Sakuraba.

Chancing a glance he smiled as he saw the coast was clear and carefully stepped out of the locker. He did not want to imagine his fate if he was heard, even if he was glad to get away from that funky smell. He successfully navigated the changing room and peeked in to the gym. The fan girls had apparently followed Sena, yet again questioning him on Sakurabas whereabouts. Some, mainly those who had been able to attend the last game, glared at Sena and occasionally darted forwards to deliver a punch or a kick. It was funny and quite….humiliating. The male populace of Ojou were oblivious to Senas alter ego but hurt Sakuraba and the SFC, or Sakuraba Fan Club, would hunt you down and unmask you in minutes. Not even hiding behind Shin could save you. Sena had tried and Sena had failed, Shin somehow turning it in to a training exercise.

Ikari shook his head as one girl delivered a rather painful looking blow to Senas shin. Of course if they'd done that to him then they would be dead meat, verbally of course because there was no honour in hitting girls, but Sena was a bit soft. Anyway most people, Ootawara included, had the sense to duck and cover when they saw the current Crazy Ojou Ladies Team following Sakuraba down a corridor to his class like some crazed honour guard. So it was with morbid fascination that Ikari watched Sena attempt to work out and instead get beaten to a pulp by a bunch of girls. He was so engrossed in his midday entertainment he didn't hear the door open or the person approach him from behind.

"You're not going to help him Ikari-kun?"

"Guy code rule four Sakuraba-san. No self respecting male EVER needs help against a bunch of girls."

It took Ikari a moment to register who he had spoken to and who had in fact spoken to him. When he did realise he span, eyes wide to face the tall receiver. He couldn't believe he was out already. His arm was still in a sling but he did look better and he wasn't wincing every five minutes. He wouldn't be playing in a game any time soon, that was for sure.

"You're out of hospital?!"

Sakuraba merely nods his head and laughs rather sheepishly.

"Yes, thanks to Sena-kun and some positive words from him I was able to speed up my recovery and get out sooner than planned. By the way……why is he being beaten up by girls? Why isn't he running away?"

Ikari raises an eyebrow in surprise. So Sena had actually gone to the hospital and cheered Sakuraba up. He hadn't expected it to be so soon what with practice and homework and being stalked by fan girls to find Sakurabas location. Sena must have worked something out with Takami after the whole team went to visit the tall receiver. However, after being on the same team for three months Sakuraba should know how Sena worked…..shouldn't he? The patience and complete and utter cluelesness in the taller boys face was a resounding no. This wasn't something guys discussed though! This was feelings and males only understood two of them in Ikaris professional opinion. Hate and Anger. It all basically boiled down to those two anyway if you looked at it rationally. He wasn't really sure about Sakuraba though….he was too pretty to be a guy and he probably explored his feelings with every sign of enjoyment but Ikari was just not ready for the mushy crap.

"He's angry you got hurt and the girls getting him is his punishment because…..because….because it was in no way your fault and Sena should have stopped in time?"

"Oooooh so he's feeling guilty and taking the blame is his own punishment."

"Right….I'm gonna stick to angry here Sakuraba-san."

Sakuraba laughs and then pales, the girls finally noticing him and stopping their assault on Sena. It looked like Sena was getting rescued after all.

"SAKURABA-KUN!"

Sakuraba took off as fast as he could, careful not to jar his shoulder as the fan girls streamed past. Ikari had to flatten himself against the wall to avoid being trampled and as soon as the coast was clear he hopped in to the gym. Sena was looking relieved yet violated. It soon turned to worry though as he watched Sakuraba retreat.

"Don't worry Sen, I'm sure he'll out run them."

"Y-yeah…will he be fit for the Naga match?"

"I doubt it. Now unchain me so I can work out with you."

Sena smiles despite his worries and unchains Ikari, allowing the delinquent to spot him on the bench. Ikari liked these times, just him and Sena hanging out together. With joining the team and all the practices they'd had, it was getting harder and harder to hang out together, just the two of them. So it was with great enjoyment that Ikari spotted Sena. There was something niggling at him however and that was the strange feeling he got whenever he brushed Senas hand as he took the bar from the boy on his last repetition. Had he been kidding himself? Even Takami had commented that Ikari seemed to be glaring at Shin and Sakuraba more as they showed interest in Sena. Was it possible?

As Ikari handed Sena a set of dumbbells and there hands brushed once again he turned away and sneered. He couldn't believe it, he had a crush on his oldest friend, possibly more than a crush. Shin was going to kill him.


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah I was bored and yet again couldn't sleep so here we are with another chapter. Make sure you review and thanks for the support so far.

Time: Unknown (I didn't check)

Pairing: Shin/Sena, Ikari/Sena

Author: Sinthetic Angel

Disclaimer: Me no ownage, same for the last chapter when I forgot this little no sue me thing.

_**What on earth is the world coming to?**_

_**Chapter 10 - Too Late?**_

Ikari was not having a good week. First he's chased by fan girls and ends up hiding in Ootawaras locker, leaving him permeating some smell that he could just not get rid of no matter how much he bathed and then he realises he has a crush on his best friend. Well truth be told he hadn't really realised it and had more or less admitted what he'd been fighting for quite a few years. Now it was the end of the week and Ikari was avoiding Sena like the plague. He hadn't spoken to him since their session in the gym and to be quite honest he liked it that way, for now that is. He knew what he wanted and he knew he wasn't mistaken about his feelings, he just didn't know how to go about it.

Making his way to practice he made sure he didn't bump in to Sena on the way. He just wasn't ready to face him yet and as long as he didn't meet him in the corridor or canteen then he could easily avoid him at practice. There was some advantage to playing different positions after all. Reaching the locker room he ducked inside and quickly changed. There were two others already there, Takami and Sakuraba. Either he was late or he was extremely early. He was hoping for the latter seen as Coach had a nasty habit of making late comers do infinitesimal amounts of laps. They were talking in hushed whispers and hadn't appeared to notice him.

Ikari took a seat on the bench as he laced up his cleats, Sakuraba leaving with a nod to the white haired delinquent. He really must have been distracted seen as it took him a few minutes to register that Takami was stood in front of him and waiting patiently. He finished tying his cleats before sitting back and looking up at the ace quarterback.

"Something wrong Takami-san?"

Shaking his head Takami took a seat next to Ikari and laced his fingers together before placing them under his chin as a support. He took a few breaths as if trying to get his words together before speaking and opened his mouth a few times, apparently not able to settle on what he wanted to say. Eventually he huffed and spoke.

"You have been avoiding Sena-kun. Is there a reason for it? He is quite upset about it."

Ikaris eyes widen as he stares at Takami. Sena had been talking to Takami about this? With a grunt Ikari shrugged his shoulders and stood up. He had to get to practice and he did not want to talk about this.

"Sena-kun thinks he has done something wrong. That he has upset you in some way."

Okay now that was something that Ikari couldn't let slide. It was in no way Senas fault. How could he explain to Takami though that it as his own fault and Sena didn't have anything to do with his actions now…..sort of.

"Ora?! It's not Sena's fault!! I'm just busy! If I don't get my grades up then I can't stay on the team!!"

Okay so it was not a complete and total lie and he did need to keep his grades up, he just didn't want anyone knowing about his feelings. He avoided eye contact with Takami and shuffled his feet.

"Ikari-kun, what is wrong?"

"Nothing!! I told you Takami-san I'm just busy!"

Perhaps, all things considered, that was not the greatest sentence to utter, especially as Sena had walked in the door and was looking rather hurt. Ikari hated seeing that look on Senas face. It was like looking at a puppy that had been kicked repeatedly and then abandoned. The others could live with the fact that Ikari was busy but Sena knew him a little too well. In Senas view Ikari was never too busy for Sena and he was right.

"T-Takami-san c-could you give us a m-minute?"

"Of course Sena-kun. I will be outside if you need me."

Sena bows to Takami as he stands and leaves the room before making his way to the bench and taking a seat.

"What's wrong Ikari?"

Ikari, unable to look at Sena, stands and turns his back. He knew he was being rude, more than insulting by doing so but he just couldn't look at the brown haired chibi.

"Nothing Sen, I'm just sorting through some stuff."

Sena looks up at Ikari and stands from the bench before making his way in front of Ikari. Seeing the uncomfortable look on the older boys face he grins and then punches Ikari.

"Ah shit! What was that for?!"

"You like a girl! That's what it is! You like a girl and you didn't want me to know!….wait….why didn't you want me to know?"

Ikari thanked the gods that Sena was quite slow and unobservant when it came to stuff like this. At least now he had a legitimate excuse for avoiding the kid. All he had to do now was think up another excuse as to why he didn't want Sena to know.

"I don't know Sen. Bit confused I guess"

"Well tell me her name and we'll get you together with her!"

"Sen I don't think that's a good idea h..she wouldn't like me that way ya know?"

Ikari frowned as Sena gave him an incredulous look. He knew that look, it could only mean one thing…..pep talk. Just as Sena opened his mouth the door was opened and Shin stepped in. Ikari had never been so happy to see the older, stoic boy. Sena turned and Ikari took the opportunity to grab his helmet and try to sneak away. He made it to the door just as Shin started speaking.

"Kobayakawa Sena. Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to dinner later tonight? I realise you do not know me that well and I would like to take the chance to remedy that."

Ikari span and stared wide eyed at the broad back of Shin Seijuro. He took it back, he hated seeing that broad backed, stoic, robotic line backer. Instead he focused on Senas face. It was bright red with a blush and he was shuffling his feet, he was clearly embarrassed but he had a shy smile and was biting his lip. He looked so cute; Ikari could have swept him up there and then.

"H-Hai, I would l-love to Shin-san."

Through the fuzz and shock Ikari saw Shin nod his head before the line backer made his way back out of the locker room and to the field.

"Ikari?….Are you alright? Oh, you didn't know I was gay did you?"

"I hate my life…"


End file.
